Yellow Flash
by Faire101
Summary: It's Sakura's decision and hers alone. Even if she is drunk. K  Because its scary?
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own any Naruto Characters. The story is originally a horror story written by__Quentin "Marquis" Chamberlain__. I gave the characters names for Naruto and changed the story a bit. Oh, and It turns out someone is going to end up out of character. Sorry? Please Review! =3_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura stormed to the far corner of the Hokage's office where the 'Hokage helpers' coats were stored. She grabbed a six-pack of sake from Tsunade's stash and hid it beneath her jacket, which she had draped over her shoulder. The exit was not dramatic granting her wished.

Making her way down the street she could hear voices emanating from the Uchiha Cemetery. In the light of a nearly full moon she could see a group of teens laughing and carrying on while passing around a bottle. Sakura wish she could join them but Tsunade had told her not to mess with the other Jounins. Sakura still doesn't know why Tsunade gave the order but orders are orders. As she got closer Sakura saw the group consisted of Ten Ten, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino. Do to her recent theft; Sakura did her best attempt to avoid interaction with the bunch. A difficult task it being a late September night with leaves crunching underfoot with every step.

Sakura followed the outskirts of the cemetery until she reached the opening to a path that ran parallel to a stone wall built about a century and a half ago. She strolled for about ten minutes before the temptation of that first brew became too great. Hopping up onto the wall and situating herself comfortably, Sakura began drinking away her sorrows. Thoughts of the never ending training that made her leave behind a great percent of her life were not the primary on her mind. The boyfriend she wanted to be with, the one she once loved and was now desperate to be rid of consumed her soon to be inebriated brain. He would be at the restaurant two hours from now to pick her up while bleeding more cash from her to support his drug habit. Anger and dismay welled up inside her.

"A normal girl would've dropped him after Shion," Sakura remarked aloud while swigging down the last of her fourth bottle of sake. A painful memory that haunted her; her boyfriend and her best friend locked in a passionate embrace. 'It's just to piss off Naruto I swear', Sakura chuckled at Sasuke's pathetic excuse. As a result of betrayal, Sakura didn't trust anyone and withdrew inward, shutting out most people and the society around her.

Far off she could hear leaves crunching; the sound was getting louder as someone approached. "Probably Naruto couldn't hold his liquor," Sakura postulated aloud, grinning at the thought of Naruto puking his guts out, heaving his last meal, probably ramen. Just then Sakura realized that all had fallen silent, except the crunching leaves. Sakura could no longer hear the jubilant teens. Taking another drink she looked up to see two dark, blue eyes glowering back at her with much hatred from a tree about a yard away. Sakura froze in terror unable to breath. Who was spying on her, and with so much hate?

The shuffling of leaves was much louder now and at a speedier pace as if someone; no, more than one was running in unison. Thinking quickly, Sakura reached for a loose stone beside her to use as a weapon, but something from behind grabbed her wrists and held them against her waist tightly. The cold, clammy hands possessed long, sharp nails that were digging into Sakura's skin. Sakura shuddered because she was still wearing a jacket and she felt the cold. Struggling in vain to break loose from her captor's hold she noticed the blue-eyed creature had dismounted his perch and was heading toward him. Fear seized Sakura's whole body as her bladder failed.

At that moment she saw a most frightening sight. A thing of three times her human size and proportion also possessing fiery red eyes and flaming red fur was dragging one of the teens by his hair. "Ino", Sakura gasped. Stopping in front of the creature that had seconds before descended from the tree, it held out the unanimated body like an offering.

Sakura, unable to move, watched in horror. The tree-creature looked like a normal young man. With his blonde spikes loosely hanging, making him seem playful and fun. The grinning male leaned in close to Ino. He spoke in a firm voice, "Greetings, oh desolate one."

When the carcass that was held before him didn't respond, verbally or physically, Sakura was witness to what nightmares are made of. The man, who seemed like such a gentleman pursed his lips back while opening his jaw, the creaking of his jaw widening made Sakura wince. Lowering his head in a swift motion he attacked. With one vicious bite, half the young teen's throat vanished. Sakura stared in shock.

He turned toward Sakura. Blood stained his pale cheeks. Sakura thought her heart would surely stop while staring into those blue, proud eyes. As the creature approached Sakura could feel the grip on her wrists grow tighter.

In the same fashion it drew close, only inches from Sakura's face. Now smiling wide it spoke, "Greetings, oh desolate one."

Feeling ill from the stale stench of the creature's breath, Sakura began to sweat. Her mind raced. The blonde one's lips began pursing inward as before, revealing gums so decayed they were barely able to hold the jagged teeth in place.

With nothing to lose, Sakura replied, "desolate?"

The Lips returned to their previous state as the man turned to the one that held the bleeding teen speaking as if in triumphant, "ah, a communicator."

Standing upright, the creature spoke again "yes, desolate. It is written that mortals desolate and despairing in their existence may aid those cast out in the gathering."

Confused, Sakura asked, "what is the gathering; how were you cast out of it?" There was nothing to stop here now; she figured by all means necessary she would not be laying next to her friend bleeding into the fallen leaves.

"No," groaned the man irritated. "We are a legion of outcasts, banished to this place as punishment; punishment for insufficient service to the master."

As Sakura tried to comprehend the words, realization struck. Her wrists were no longer being held. Turning slowly, she could not see anyone or anything behind him. Sakura looked back to the creature that had spoke to find its young face once again inches from her own.

"Are you desolate?" whispered the man. Once again the lips began curling backward. "Explain yourself mortal" the face with drying blood on the cheeks insisted.

Thoughts Sakura now voiced never entered her mind during this time. She muttered endlessly about her hatred of others. Describing the verbally abusive boss she has, she spoke of intentions that would never be carried out; Revenge so sweet that only a sadist could derive pleasure from such actions. The creature listened intently when she stated that her only happiness was derived from sitting alone, drinking herself into blackouts on the nights of a full moon.

As minutes passed, Sakura felt oddly more comfortable. The one-way conversation seemed almost therapeutic, until she reached Sasuke. Sakura spoke of her two-timing boyfriend describing drug abuse, deception and love turned sour.

"Enough," the man said finally. Convinced that Sakura was a desolate one of use to him, he excitedly gasped, "You shall bring us the souls of mortals. In return, you will receive what earthly treasures and comforts we can provide; as well as a minor kingdom in one of the nine regions of Demon's Valley."

"Earthly treasures and comforts," Sakura questioned the demonic ninja before her.

"We can discuss mortal issues later," the man assured. "First, are you interested in a kingdom after you've left your mortal coil?" Intrigued, Sakura just shook her head affirmatively.

For the next few minutes the creature unveiled a tale almost too fantastic for Sakura to believe. It described Demon's Valley as being divided into nine major regions. Each region was further subdivided into major and minor kingdoms. Mortals could attain a minor kingdom for themselves with service in the earthly plane. Once duty was completed, the minor kingdom was set-aside for them.

In order to complete the service, each legion needed to collect 666 souls. Upon completion, legion members were allowed back to their respective regions of Demon's Valley with all previous powers and form restored. Immediately following the receipt of soul 666, the mortal's kingdom was reserved.

"Bring to us the one you call Sasuke," the blonde one insisted.

"Sasuke," Sakura repeated.

"Sasuke," the creature reiterated, "when shall we expect him?"

"But what of the earthly treasures," Sakura inquired.

"That will be explained later at the sealing of our covenant, but first you must acquire for us a soul," it groaned.

Sakura looked at her watch. Sasuke would be in the restaurant parking lot to pick her up within a few minutes. "I can present him to you within the hour," Sakura said shuddering at the feeling a mixture of fear and glee.

Sakura lowered herself from the wall preparing to fetch her first soul for her newfound, evil friends. "Mortal," it commanded. Turning slowly she saw the creature's outstretched arm, the hand held her last bottle of Sake. She heard the creature laughingly, "you may have need of this." Nodding slowly Sakura asked "What will a call you?" the man chuckled "Call me Yellow flash." "And what about your friend" Sakura said peering at the red fox. "That's just Kyuubi, you can ignore him if you want", Yellow flesh responded nodding at the beast. Sakura heard a deep growl erupt from the Kyuubi as she stalked off.

* * *

_**P.S if you don't understand why Sakura is acting this way, she's drunk remember. Again please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own any Naruto Characters. The story is originally a horror story written by __Quentin "Marquis" Chamberlain__. I gave the characters names for Naruto and changed the story a bit. Oh, and It turns out someone is going to end up out of character. Sorry? Please Review! =3_**

**_

* * *

_**

As Sakura walked toward Hiashi's Restaurant, she wondered how she could convince Sasuke to follow her into the Uchiha cemetery. Sakura got an eerie feeling when she realized she was going to take Sasuke to his death were all his family members have been buried. Sakura stopped midway to her destination, opened the beer and poured it all down the front of her pants. A chill ran through Sakura now that it had grown colder, but she had to cover the fact that she had soiled herself to avoid questions from Sasuke. Arriving in the parking lot, Sakura hid behind a dumpster and waited.

As she heard the familiar engine, Sakura strode directly to the car as Sasuke parked. "Come with me, I need to show you something," Sakura said in her most convincing voice.

"You're all wet," Sasuke huffed getting out of the car.

"Where are we going; do you have any cash cause I really need some stuff?" Sasuke interrogated caring more about the answers than about his girlfriend.

"On break, I took a stroll to have a smoke and I think I found someone's stash of pot plants" Sakura lied convincingly, knowing Sasuke's weakness.

"Really" he breathed. Sakura nodded.

As they walked Sasuke droned on about the bad day he had and how stressed out he felt. Sakura couldn't help but think that Sasuke would use any excuse for a fix. 'I got a fix for you, a high you'll never fall from' Sakura thought to herself.

Even now, leading Sasuke to certain death she had reservations. At one time, just being with him was her comfort and treasure. Then the drugs took over, resulting in a cold, monotonous relationship devoid of the love they previously shared. Dismayed, she wondered what would happen to Sasuke. These creatures would surely end his earthly existence, but it stated that they were collecting souls. 'What would happen to his soul if he even has one' Sakura thought bitterly, but she was now considering making a break for it to escape their clutches and Sasuke's eternal damnation.

When they reached the wall Sasuke complained of being tired and wanted to go get some stuff. Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke from behind, cupping its right paw over his mouth attempting to suffocate Sasuke. He writhed in its grasp attempting to cause pain to the Kyuubi by pull its fur out. Sakura could hear the leaves shuffling close by; Yellow flash was near. 'It was too late, the choice had been made and Sasuke's fate was sealed.' The thought brought tears to Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke lost all muscle control for the brief moment he gazed into those blue eyes. Sasuke blinked a few times at how much the male before him resembled Naruto. No greeting this time, it wasn't necessary. The legion had their mortal servant. Half of Sasuke's throat was torn from his body while Sakura smothered her face in her hands.

"You've done well," Kyuubi supportively stated. "Come with us, there is much to discuss and plan."

Sakura followed dazed behind the creature's lumbering stride. Sakura cautiously inquired, "What becomes of those souls collected?"

Yellow flash stopped suddenly, turning to Sakura he despicably replied, "They feed the fires; it is beyond the reach of your comprehension, mortal."

As they reached the end of the wall, another of the creatures stood grasping a large mound of earth, intact. A staircase cut of soil and rock led down beneath the wall. Descending, Sakura could see by the yellow glow of the walls. 'Just like the eyes,' Sakura thought remembering hoe Sasuke and Ino's eyes had turned the same dull yellow after being decaptiatated. Sakura was led to a room by one of the legion and told to wait.

This gave Sakura time to think. She wondered how many legions of outcasts there were at one time, leading to entrepreneurial thoughts. After what seemed an eternity, the legion's leader arrived. Sakura turned and asked, "When I have completed my work for you, is it possible for me to help other legions and increase my kingdom?"

"So desolate in this life, so greedy in the next," the Leader roared with demented laughter. "I do believe so, there is nothing that forbids such," it replied as if approvingly.

Just then another stood at the entranceway, beckoning the leader. Sakura could only hear the guttural, groaning voices, but couldn't make out a word of the Latin-style language. It didn't matter being deep in thoughts of finding another legion when her work was complete. 'I have to find out about these earthly treasures and comforts that were mentioned,' Sakura thought with avarice.

"A unique and pleasant turn of events," it gasped while lumbering toward her. "A count has been taken, we have achieved 665 souls with the addition you've brought," it stated contently.

Sakura was quick with this train of thought and the guilt she felt over watching her friend's demise. "You'll need one more. My employer may still be at the restaurant. Let me bring you the 666th." Sakura said.

The creature put its hands on Sakura's shoulders reassuringly. It smiled, pursing back its lips, laughingly answering, "You already have."

Sakura's final scream didn't last long and ended in a blood-gurgling moan. "I never liked relying on mortals," the creature spoke to the twitching carcass one last time before being whisked back to Demon's Valley.

* * *

_**I thought of putting Sasuke as the main character, its make's so much more sense but I wanted Sakura to die! D**_

_**Also I do realize it would be better if I made it a One Piece fict instead but Sakura needs to die! DDD! If you want to make a One Piece fict with the same plot go ahead but please give Quentin "Marquis" Chamberlaincredit.**_


End file.
